AlTris
by YamiBlueberry-chan
Summary: What if Tris knew that Al was going to jump off the chasm? Will she be able to stop him in time? Or will she want to? A sleepless night, a letter and a girl's decision will decide whether Al will continue his life or not. Will Tris make the right decision? [Rated T just to be safe]


_**Divergent Fanfiction: AlTris**_

**Me: Hello! This is my first Divergent Fanfiction. I repeat, this is an ALxTRIS Fanfiction, so don't expect any FourxTris from me, maybe in my other stories. I already have another one planned. This is just a one shot about Al NOT dying. **

**Tris: Again with this? Ever since you read that part you never and I repeat, NEVER, stopped complaining.**

**Me: But Al was so sweet and kind and cute in my imagination then the first book never even ended he committed suicide! But I still love the Author. She made you and Four be so lovey together.**

**Tris: *blushes* S-Shut up...**

**Me: Hehe... Okay, I'm sorry for talking so much. I'll let you read the story now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, you can probably tell that from my Out-Of-Character-ness of Tris and Al in this story. Sorry for that.**

**P.S. This is in Tris's point of view.**

11:30 pm. I slept at 8 and woke up at 9. I stayed awake the whole time after that.

I turn to my left. Then to my right. I hide under my blanket. I toss the blanket to my side and hide my face under my pillow.

I can't sleep. My chest feels heavy and I sweatier than ever. Am I running down with a fever?

_Al..._

Why am I thinking about him? I push away the thought of him and close my eyes.

Instead of the back of my eyelids, I see... his face.

He looks exactly like I last saw him. His hair messy, his palms sweaty as he covers his face in them.

He speaks in my mind.

"_Tris, can I talk to you?"_

**No.**

"_I won't hurt you. I never wanted to..."_

**I don't believe you! **

Even when I open my eyes his voice still keeps ringing in my ears.

"_I just want to say that I'm sorry,"_

**Go away...**

I sat up and bit my lip, hoping, _desperately_ hoping that no one can hear me.

"_I'm __so__sorry, I don't... I don't know what's wrong with me, I..."_

**Don't you know how to shut up?!**

I cover my ears in a foolish attempt to make the voice be quiet. It remains an attempt.

"_...please forgive me, __please__..."_

**I DON'T WANT TO!**

I get off my bed, feeling nauseous as I dodge the beds in my way and walk towards one certain bed. The scent of Lemongrass and sage. I want to yell at him for causing me so much confusion. I want him to tell me everything. Why he joined Peter's side and why he allowed them to hurt me. To _touch _me.

Almost.

I see my shadow form on top of his bed. He looks like a bunch of pillows hiding under a blanket.

I pull his blanket off him, which was a bit rude, and gasp.

It _was _a bunch of pillows hiding under a blanket. I toss out the pillows from his bed and find a small, folded piece of paper. Written on it in black letters was my name.

**To: Tris  
From: Albert**

I touch the tip of the paper to unfold it. I stop. I hesitate. Should I open it? Why should I even open it? How cowardly of him to decide to pass me a written message instead of speaking with me face-to-face, even though I didn't want him to.

I look around. No sign of him anywhere. I can't believe I'm doing this.

I sit on his bed and unfold the paper. I read silently:

_Dear Tris,_

_I know that you can't stand seeing my face again so I decided to tell you my last words through paper instead._

I pause. _Last words? _What is he talking about? I continue reading.

_No matter how many times I say sorry or how many times I cry for you, you won't forgive me. I understand that now. So instead of apologizing, I just have to tell you two things. First is "Thank you". Thank you for being my friend, even just for a little while. Thank you for all the times you have stood up for me and thank you for standing in front of a target and get knives thrown at you just for me. That selflessness shown through your continued acts of bravery may be few of the things that made me like you. You obviously like someone else so I won't get in your way anymore. I hurt you. I betrayed you just because of a simple rank number. I almost let them drop you into the chasm. Now I'm going to have myself go through the same punishment. If you want to see me one last time – I doubt you do — I'll be by the Pit at 12 midnight, though I doubt you'll be awake by that time. _

_The second thing I wanted to say was... Goodbye Tris._

_Your—_

He smudged that part. I see an erasure of the word "friend", covered by the word "enemy" then zigzagged lines. It ended up looking like a bunch of scribbles. He skipped to his name.

"Same punishment?" I whisper. What did he mean by that? I'm actually worried for no known reason. Then it hits me. I know what he's going to do.

My heart stops when I see the door of the dormitory open. I glance at the clock, squinting in the darkness.

11:55 pm.

I have 5 minutes.

I tuck the letter into my pocket, crumpling it, and quickly run out of the room. My footsteps lighten as I pass through the other rooms, doing my best to not wake up any of the other initiates. Breathing becomes harder for me but I don't care. I keep putting on foot in front of the other until I reach the Pit.

I see a recognizable lock of hair. Its owner has his feet on the _other side of the railing._

He begins to speak.

"I'm such a coward." He says in a whispering voice.

He couldn't see me.

It was so quiet I could even hear his breathing clearly. By the way he's breathing, he seems rather calm.

He grips the railings tight until his knuckles turn white. "How could I have hurt her? Because of some stupid reason such as jealousy? Pathetic." He says the last word so coldly. He kicks the stone he's stepping on, a piece of the rock breaks off and falls down the chasm. He doesn't flinch. "You're pathetic Albert." He says to himself. "And I even have the nerve to tell myself I love her."

_Love._

I mouth the word like I have never heard of it before.

"I don't deserve to be called a Dauntless. I even degrade this faction by being their initiate. What made me think I deserved to love such a wonderful girl like her?"

He lets one hand slip from the railings. I felt something drop into my stomach. It was probably my heart, that just stopped beating.

I want to run and stop him but my legs are frozen in place.

That boy is going to kill himself. Should I let him?

If he dies, I don't have to be scared anymore. He won't remain a threat to me anymore.

_No._ The Abnegation part of me says. The part of me that is willing to see the good in this person and give him a second chance. I may have finally found her.

I want to forgive him, not just to get this heavy and unpleasant in my chest but also to get my friend back. My big, warm and clumsy friend. The person who has always took care of me even when he knew I was strong enough to handle myself. My friend who loves me.

And the friend who I'm willing to love back.

"_Tris." _I hear him sob.

Oh no. He starts to let go of the railing.

"NO!" I shout, reaching out my hand to stop him.

I start running. I have never run this fast my entire life. I start to have a difficulty in breathing. _Breath in. Breath out. Inhale. Exhale._

I only have one motive in mind:

_Save Al._

Everything happened all too fast.

All I remember was grabbing Al's wrist and pulling him up. He was heavy but the way I pulled him up made him seem weightless. I crash to the ground on my back and scratch my arms on the floor. I feel something fall on me. I realize how heavy Al really is. He pushes himself up with his arms but he doesn't stand up. He just stares at me in disbelief, his eyes shining with the tears he shed when he thought he was going to die. I wasn't going to let that happen.

We just stayed there, staring at each other. I watch his chest rise and fall as he quickly breathes. I could hear my heartbeat overlap with his until they both become one.

I forget everything around me and look straight into his eyes. He finally smiles. I smile with him, letting out a small snicker. I end up laughing.

He laughs too, shedding more tears. Some of them fall into my mouth.

"Stop it Al. Your tears are disgustingly salty." I giggle, covering my mouth to keep anymore salty eye water from entering.

"Yeah, yeah." He says. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. I forgive you." I wipe his eyes with my hand. "For this and for the thing with Peter." I add.

"But how—?"

I cut him off. I took out the crumpled piece of paper in my pocket. I waved it in front of him, still above my body lying on the floor.

I don't know what I did or what I said but he started crying even more. He looks at me and smiles softly. I get the message.

We're friends again.

He sits up and I follow. My hair is covering my eyes. I feel his finger graze my cheek as he places my hair behind my ear. He stands up and reaches out to help me. I accept his hand, it feels warmer and much more gentler than usual. As we walk back to the dorms, he puts one arm around my shoulder, hesitating, and this time, I don't shake it off. We just made up, I'm not going to ruin the moment. Yet.

"_I love you Tris." _He whispers in my ear. My cheeks become warm from the touch of his lips. I tense up. After he pulls away I stare at him and watch a smile grow on his little face, which was a little too close.

"You're lucky that I'm too happy to get mad at you." I breath out, still dazed from the... _kiss._

He pointed at his own cheek, as if he was inviting me to give him a little peck on the cheek as well. _Okay, that's getting abusive. _I shoved him away with my right hand. "Don't push it Al." I say, the smile not fading from my face.

**Normal POV**

Unknown to them, a dark figure is watching them from behind. He keeps his mouth shut, not only because he wants to keep quiet but also because his teeth are clenched tight. His dark blue eyes are turning green with envy. He glares at the two happy friends [a boy and a girl], which in his mind are two lovers, hoping that his stare would cut through the boy's body.

He whispers through gritting teeth:

"_I wish you really __**did **__jump."_

The voice was icy and awfully familiar.

It was Four.

He turns on his heel and starts walking towards his room, not loosening the grip of his fists.

**Me: THE END!**

**Tris: Wait! How is the story supposed to progress after this?**

**Me: What do you mean by "progress"? I just said "THE END". Were you not listening?**

**Tris: But Four showed up and he saw us in such an awkward position and... and... and...**

**Me: Calm down, Stiff Tris. I'm planning to write a sequel.**

**Tris: Yeah, when?**

**Me: After I get at least 10 reviews from 10 different people.**

**Rate and Review please!**


End file.
